


stars colliding

by pystacyo



Series: pieris melete // 条黒白蝶 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra fluff, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, of COURSE it's fluff, what else if it wasn't fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pystacyo/pseuds/pystacyo
Summary: valentine’s day was a bad idea, hijikata swore he would never, ever following that kind of trend. no, nope. not him. definitely not hijikata toshirou. it was definitely wasn't him who reserve that limited edition valentine’s day exclusive chocolate. wasn't him. haven’t heard of it too. it was totally a coincidence, totally unplanned, totally wasn't hijikata toshirou you might possibly know.





	stars colliding

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hello, hi!  
> gintama 702 was sad,  
> i'm so nervous for 703 this week so i'm gotta write this before i get sad again...
> 
> my country are really chaotic today, and the whole social media but twitter are blocked lol  
> i'm so productive today that i actually almost finished my clothes, and finished this 1k in one night.
> 
> aaaand i know clearly that the valentine's day has already been passed like, months away lol but god help me, i wrote this in my head yesterday at four in the morning, the time when my brain is actually most productive than ever...
> 
> so here we go again, our favorite couple, i can't get enough of them being fluffy and lovely dooovey together i'm gonna mush them up and that is, what i'm going to do.

it was stupid. stupid day, stupid idea of gifting, stupid, stupid valentine’s day. so what if today is a day of love? It wasn't like gintoki need a day for that especially, right? he loves hijikata all the time so he definitely didn’t need the valentine’s day to give hijikata something, right? he thought that but gintoki was, in fact, quite foolish too. no, scratch that, he was as idiotic as the valentine’s day. he really wished that the supermarket could refund his purchase of a premium mayonnaise.

but of course not, it wasn't a refundable item! why didn't he consider his wallet first before he purchased the goddamn yellow globs?! it was expensive to the boot!

gintoki was too busy slamming his own head into the lamp post outside the supermarket, as the author was talking. but anyway, he didn't forget the cute silver ribbon on top of that.

after all, the damage was already been done, so what now? now, of course, he should give this goddamn expensive valentine’s gift for his foolish boyfriend, or it would be a waste of his precious money. never thought in his life gintoki would come to love someone so much that he didn't consider his wallet as he bought a gift for him, what a strange time he lived in.

so off he go, after getting himself together, wiped the blood on his face, to the barracks where his infamous shinsengumi boyfriend worked his ass off.

 

 

but well, maybe he has no luck after all. hijikata wasn't in the compound at all, he asked around and they said the vice-chief was on his patrol. which was weird, because if he was on his patrol duty, gintoki would have known, since hijikata always told him where his patrol route would be. ah, whatever, the weather was too hot to fuss around that idiot of his, the best idea of waiting for hijikata was of course enjoying his air conditioned room.

 

 

 

 

 

valentine’s day was a bad idea, hijikata swore he would never, ever following that kind of trend. no, nope. not him. definitely not hijikata toshirou. it was definitely wasn't him who reserve that limited edition valentine’s day exclusive chocolate. wasn't him. haven’t heard of it too. it was totally a coincidence, totally unplanned, totally wasn't hijikata toshirou you might possibly know.

gifts for gintoki was a normal thing, you know? he gave his permed idiot boyfriend boxes of strawberry milks on regular basis, oh well plus some parfait, chocolate, pudding, and of course cakes too, see? he gave gintoki normal gift on a normal day! it wasn't a valentine’s day chocolate!

who was he kidding, anyway?

hijikata used to make fun of that infamous day of love, of course because it wasn't his style at all to celebrate that kind of stuff. now look where he is, it was really ironic if you think about it. laugh as you like, but don’t blame him.

the limited edition valentine’s day exclusive chocolate was safely secured inside of his jacket pocket, and he went straight to the yorozuya. only to found that the house was empty, and the kids are downstairs at the otose’s.

“what the hell are you doing here, mayora? gin-chan was already off to see you hours ago!” kagura exclaimed as she kicked his ass from the otose’s.

now that he knew gintoki’s whereabouts, most probably at the barracks, since today he supposed to be working inside the barracks, not patrolling. which he especially switched with yamazaki because he should pick up his limited edition valentine’s day exclusive chocolate by the noon. ah, things that he did for his boyfriend…

 

 

he found his boyfriend comfortably sleeping in his room, with the air conditioner on and his hand holding a mayonnaise with a silver ribbon. so… gintoki actually bought that for him? for valentine’s day?

hijikata sat down in front of his sleeping boyfriend, mouth opened like usual (plus some drools), but looking at him peacefully sleeping in his room made him fall in love with him all over again.

it was just like that, as always.

the demonic vice-chief of shinsengumi pinched his cheeks softly, repeatedly until his boyfriend woke up, hijikata slightly smiled at the sleepy head in front of him, “sleeping well, you bastard?” he asked playfully.

gintoki rubbed his sleepy eyes lazily as he sat down in front of him, he let out a huge still sleepy yawn before he classically grinned and answered, “air conditioner is the best in the summer after all.”

“yeah, buy one yourself.”

“nah. I spent loads of money for my boyfriend recently.”

“really? me too.”

“yeah? I’ll give that boyfriend of mine a kiss, then.”

“only a kiss?”

“oh, well, the kids stayed at shinpachi’s tonight, I’ll ask him if he wanted to stay the night or not.”

“mm, really?”

“really. now come here, you bastard boyfriend of mine.” gintoki chuckled as he opened his arms wide.

and hijikata actually laughed at him, amusingly, before he grabbed his boyfriend’s cheeks and give his kisses first before gintoki gave him his. he kissed him deeply, repeatedly, until gintoki opened his mouth. which hijikata gladly turn into a hot passionate kisses instead, with their tongue rubbed against each other, slowly, as if they were spreading their territories into each other.

but they stopped just after gintoki let out a moan, because sex in the barracks on work hours was really a bad idea, imagining sougo spreading their sex tape and selling them on the black market really the most worst case scenario that possibly could happen.

“here is my kiss,” gintoki said then gave hijikata a quick peck. “the rest are tonight,” he continued.

“I’m looking forward to that.”

now settled on their comfortable position, which gintoki was laying down on one of his arm and hijikata by his side with one hand stroking his hair like a habit. the white haired samurai remembered the expensive premium mayonnaise he bought, especially for his mayora, on the valentine’s day. oh, well…

“just so you know, it wasn't because today is valentine’s day or something, the mayonnaise is on discount that’s why… ah… whatever.” without looking up to his boyfriend, he put the mayonnaise down by hijikata then he rephrased his words all together, “I love you, that’s why.”

hijikata warmly chuckled at him, ah, this permed head of his, never stop impressed him with his ways of things, weren't he? hijikata took the limited edition valentine’s day exclusive chocolate from his pocket and put it down in front of his boyfriend, which looked quite busy picking on his nose. “I love you too, and… happy valentine’s day.”

gintoki looked up, smiled gently as he answered back, “mm, happy valentine’s day.”

 

*******


End file.
